PIRATES
by Indra Kusuma
Summary: Kebebasan? Itulah yang mereka inginkan. Menjadi Bajak Laut adalah pilihan mereka. Mengarungi lautan sambil menikmati rasanya petualangan. Asam manis mereka rasakan sepanjang perjalanan. Bahaya yang selalu muncul tanpa henti. Tapi mereka dapat melalui semua itu. Kuncinya? Ikatan yang erat. AU!


[27.05.2017]

* * *

 **PIRATES**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Warning:** Dunia Naruto dan High School DxD bersatu! Tidak ada makhluk Supernatural! Pirates World!

 **Summary:** Kebebasan? Itulah yang mereka inginkan. Menjadi Bajak Laut adalah pilihan mereka. Mengarungi lautan sambil menikmati rasanya petualangan. Asam manis mereka rasakan sepanjang perjalanan. Bahaya yang selalu muncul tanpa henti. Tapi mereka dapat melalui semua itu. Kuncinya? Ikatan yang erat.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

" _ **Putri Kerajaan Gremory"**_

* * *

Di sebuah restoran yang terletak di dekat pelabuhan kota Lilith –salah satu wilayah kekuasaan Kerajaan Gremory terlihat seorang pemuda berumur 17 tahun sedang duduk di salah satu meja yang kosong. Pemuda itu berambut pirang dengan tanda lahir berupa 3 guratan halus di kedua pipinya. Pemuda itu bernama Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hmm… besok siang akan diadakan pesta besar-besaran di pusat kota Lilith untuk menyambut keluarga Kerajaan Phoenix sebagai rangkaian kegiatan dari pertunangan antara Putri Gremory dan Pangeran Phoenix." Gumam Naruto yang sedang membaca koran edisi ekstra.

Bibirnya tersenyum tipis, "Itu berarti tentara kerajaan di pelabuhan akan sedikit kosong. Aku bisa memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk mencuri 1 kapal." Lanjut Naruto lalu meminum sake yang tersaji di atas meja.

Naruto membenarkan letak topinya ketika melihat beberapa tentara kerajaan masuk dan duduk di meja samping kanannya. Korannya ia geserkan untuk menutupi seluruh wajahnya karena Naruto tak ingin ada siapapun yang mengetahui keberadaannya.

Naruto diam tak banyak bergerak. Dia mendengarkan dengan seksama pembicaraan antara ketiga tentara kerajaan itu.

"Besok akan menjadi sejarah yang sangat penting bagi Kerajaan Gremory. Pasalnya, menjalin hubungan dengan Phoenix akan sangat menguntungkan bagi kekuatan Gremory." Kata tentara A lalu meminum sake yang baru saja tiba.

"Benar. Pangeran dan Putri Gremory memiliki kekuatan _Power of Destruction_ yang diturunkan dari Venelana _-sama_ yang merupakan Putri dari Kerajaan Bael sekaligus Ratu Gremory." Kata tentara B.

"Jika saja pertunangan ini berjalan lancar, maka keturunan Gremory selanjutnya akan lebih kuat lagi. Tidak hanya menguasai kekuatan Gremory dan Bael, mereka akan mendapatkan kekuatan seperti Phoenix yang konon katanya tak dapat mati." Kata tentara C.

Naruto mengangguk paham alasan dibalik pertunangan yang akan diselenggarakan besok. Dalam hati Naruto juga mengasihi para keturunan bangsawan yang tak dapat memilih jodoh sendiri. Mereka akan dikendalikan sepenuhnya oleh pemimpin kerajaan. Sungguh kasihan. Lebih baik menjadi orang biasa daripada menjadi anggota kerajaan.

"Oh ya! Aku dengan rumornya Putri Gremory sempat menolak pertunangan ini."

"Apa?! Aku tak salah dengar 'kan?"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Jangan seenaknya menyebarkan gosip tentang keluarga kerajaan atau kau akan dihukum mati!"

"Ini bukan gosip, tapi kebenaran. Temanku yang bertugas di istana bilang seperti itu. Katanya dia mendengar percakapan antara Raja dan Putri."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ini berita buruk. Jangan sampai ada orang luar yang mengetahui ini. Kalau Phoenix sampai tahu, mereka akan melancarkan penyerangan."

Ketiga tentara itu saling mengangguk.

Naruto yang sedari tadi mendengar tersenyum lebar, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. _"Sayang saja, tapi ada orang luar yang sudah mengetahui itu. Ngahaha…."_ Batin Naruto.

Naruto buru-buru keluar dari restoan. Terik matahari ia rasakan ketika berada di luar. Sekarang masih siang, banyak orang melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Naruto mempunyai rencana untuk menculik Putri Gremory lalu meminta tebusan sebelum kedatangan Phoenix. Keluarga kerajaan pasti tak punya pilihan selain menebus putri pentingnya. Setelah itu Naruto akan kembali ke rencana awalnya yaitu mencuri kapal.

Dengan begini, tidak hanya mendapatkan kapal Naruto akan mendapatkan uang yang cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya saat berlayar nanti.

"Beraksi di siang hari tidak mungkin. Aku akan menculik Putri Gremory nanti malam." Gumam Naruto lalu melangkah, membaur bersama kerumunan orang lainnya.

Naruto menyewa kamar dekat dengan istana kerajaan agar bisa mengawasi istana dengan leluasa. Dia melihat banyak sekali tentara yang sedang bertugas. Di segala sisi pasti ada tentara yang berjaga dengan persenjataan lengkap. Ada yang membawa panah dan ada juga yang membawa pedang. Tombak pun tak lepas dari genggaman para tentara itu.

"Ini akan sulit. Malam hari pasti penjagaan akan semakin diperketat. Bagaimana menurutmu, Kurama?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

" **Bukankah hal seperti itu sudah kebiasaanmu? Kau pasti bisa melewati para penjaga dengan mudah."**

Sebuah suara terdengar di kepala Naruto. Suara itu berasal dari rubah ekor 9 yang bersemayam dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Aku tahu itu. Yang aku khawatirkan adalah Pangeran Sirzech Gremory dan para Shogun. Mereka adalah orang paling kuat di kerajaan ini."

" **Kalau begitu lawan saja mereka jika kau ketahuan. Mudah 'kan?"**

"Bicara saja mudah! Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku nantinya jika berhadapan dengan mereka." Kata Naruto mulai emosi.

" **Sudahlah. Kau ini seorang ninja. Ninja adalah orang yang ahli dalam penyusupan. Aku yakin kau akan berhasil. Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu."**

"Terima kasih. Kau selalu ada untukku, Kurama."

" **Hn."**

* * *

Malam harinya, Naruto bersiap menyusup ke istana. Naruto mengendarai gerobak yang akan menyuplai bahan makanan ke dalam istana, dibelakangnya sudah ada beberapa orang. Beruntung sore tadi ia bertemu dengan rombongan orang yang akan menyuplai bahan makanan. Jadinya dia mengambil alih tugas rombongan itu.

Naruto melihat 5 pengawal yang sedang berjaga di gerbang utama. _"Tenanglah Naruto, tenanglah Naruto, kau pasti bisa mengelabui mereka. Ingat apa yang diajarkan pak tua itu."_ Batin Naruto sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari balik topinya.

"Berhenti! Apa kepentingan kalian datang ke istana?" Tanya salah seorang penjaga dengan tampang sangarnya.

"Kami ditugaskan untuk mengirimkan bahan makanan oleh Yang Mulia Raja." Jawab Naruto.

"Apa kau punya surat tugasnya?"

"Tentu," Naruto mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari saku bajunya lalu diserahkan pada para penjaga itu. "Ini."

Salah satu tentara yang terlihat seperti ketua itu membaca kertas di tangannya dengan seksama.

"Baiklah. Surat tugas ini asli. Hoi kalian, cepat buka gerbangnya!"

"Baik, ketua!"

Perlahan gerbang besar berlapis besi itu terbuka. Naruto dan para rombongannya masuk ke istana.

" _Rencana pertama berjalan dengan sempurna."_ Kata Naruto dalam hati sambil menyeringai tipis.

Naruto dan para rombongannya mencari tempat sepi. Setelah itu mereka menjatuhkan barang-barang yang dibawa. Naruto turun dari atas gerobak yang ditarik oleh kuda lalu melihat dalamnya.

Hanya sebuah kumpulan batu. Tidak berguna.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Para penjaga itu sangat bodoh. Mereka tidak memeriksa dulu barang yang dikirim."

Ya. Naruto telah menukarkan seluruh bahan makanan dengan batu. Sebagai perompak handal, ia tak mungkin membuang sia-sia apa yang telah diambilnya. Naruto menyimpan seluruh bahan makanan itu di kamar yang telah disewa.

"Wahai para bunshinku. Kalian sudah tahu 'kan apa yang harus dilakukan?" tanya Naruto pada rombongan dibelakangnya.

Rombongan yang ternyata para bunshin Naruto yang telah melakukan henge tersenyum. Mereka mengangguk secara bersamaan lalu berpencar, melaksanakan tugas masing-masing.

Naruto menugaskan para bunshinnya untuk melumpuhkan penjaga tanpa ketahuan dan menguras harta sebanyak mungkin. Keh, sepertinya Naruto adalah perompak paling handal yang tak akan menyisakan celah sedikit pun. Semuanya akan dia renggut.

Naruto mengganti pakaiannya lalu memakai topeng berbentuk rubah. Selama tak ada yang mengenali wajahnya maka Naruto akan aman. Para bunshinnya pun tak memakai wajah aslinya.

" _Kurama, apa kau bisa melacak keberadaan Putri Gremory?"_ Batin Naruto berkomunikasi dengan teman rubahnya.

" **Aku bisa saja melacaknya tapi tak tahu tepatnya di mana dia berada. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan Putri Gremory jadi tak tahu persis seperti apa auranya."**

" _Kalau itu tak masalah. Aku yang akan melakukan sisanya."_

" **Hn. Aku merasakan 4 tekanan sihir yang besar di lantai istana paling atas. Aura ini milik Gremory dan Bael. Tekanan sihir yang paling rendah berada di pojok kanan depan. Mungkin tenakan sihir itu milik Putri Gremory."** Kata Kurama sambil menutup kedua matanya, berkonsentrasi.

" _Begitu. Aku juga sepemikiran denganmu. Baiklah aku akan mengeceknya. Kurama pinjamkan chakramu, aku akan melakukan teknik sunshin."_

" **Hn."**

Naruto melihat ke atas istana. Ia berkonsentrasi pada tempat yang dimaksud Kurama. Naruto membuat beberapa segel tangan. Tak lama kemudian tubuhnya menghilang.

 _Sring!_

Naruto muncul tepat di atas seorang gadis berumur tak jauh darinya, ia memiliki surai panjang berwarna merah crimson sebagai ciri khas keluarga Gremory. Kaki Naruto menempel di langit-langit agar ia tidak jatuh. Perlahan tangan Naruto mencabut tanto dari sarungnya yang berada di punggung. Ujung tanto itu diletakkan dekat dengan wajah gadis itu.

Naruto sedikit menimbulkan suara agar sang Putri bangun dari tidurnya. Naruto melihat gadis incarannya membuka mata, mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Naruto pikir gadis itu belum menyadari keberadaannya sampai…,

"Eh?! Si-siapa kamu?" Kaget gadis itu.

"Jangan banyak bicara atau kau akan mati. Ikuti kata-kataku, Putri kerajaan, Rias Gremory!" ancam Naruto.

Gadis merah yang bernama Rias itu diam mengangguk. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

"A-Apa yang akan kamu lakukan pa-padaku?" Tanya Rias terbata-bata.

"Sekarang kau berdiri!" bukan menjawab, Naruto malah menyuruh Rias untuk berdiri.

Rias mematuhi perintah itu. Naruto turun ke bawah lalu menyimpan tantonya di leher Rias.

"A-Apa yang akan kamu lakukan pa-padaku?" Kata Rias mengulangi perkataannya.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan mengetahuinya. Yang lebih penting, aku mendengar rumor bahwa kau tidak menyetujui pertunangan ini. Apakah itu benar?"

Rias diam terpaku. Matanya melebar. Kaget. Bagaimana orang di belakangnya mengetahui masalah itu? Rias yakin yang mengetahui itu hanya ayahnya saja, dengan kata lain sang Raja.

"Da-dari mana kamu mengetahuinya?"

"Itu tak penting. Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

Rias mengangguk, membenarkan bahwa dirinya menentang pertunangan ini.

"Begitu. Jika kau menentang pertunangan ini dan Raja masih bersikeras untuk menjodohkanmu maka kau pasti sangat berharga." Kata Naruto lalu membuka topeng rubahnya.

Rias yang melihat wajah Naruto kaget karena penodong di belakangnya seumuran dengannya. Terlebih wajah Naruto lebih tampan daripada wajah lelaki yang akan menjadi tunangannya.

"Apakah kamu akan menculikku untuk meminta uang tebusan?" tebak Rias.

"Benar. Tidak hanya cantik dan kuat kau memiliki otak yang cerdas. Dengan acara pertunangan yang akan diselenggarakan besok, kehadiranmu adalah yang terpenting. Aku akan menculikmu dan meminta uang tebusan dengan jumlah yang sangat besar. Keluargamu pasti sanggup membayar tebusan sebesar apapun 'kan?"

"Jadi benar kamu akan menculikku?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu jangan kembalikan aku ke istana ini!" Kata Rias sambil berbalik lalu menatap mata biru Naruto.

"Hah?" Naruto bingung.

Tunggu. Ini diluar rencana yang telah disusunnya. Situasi seperti ini tak pernah terpikir oleh Naruto. Sandera yang meminta jangan dipulangkan? Oh ini baru pertama kalinya terjadi pada diri Naruto. Bahkan mungkin baru pertama kali terjadi di dunia.

"Tuan Penculik, tolong bawa kabur aku sejauh mungkin dari istana. Aku tak ingin tinggal di sini lagi! Aku akan melakukan apapun yang tuan perintah asalkan tuan bisa membawaku keluar dari sini. Aku bahkan rela menjadi budak tuan!" Kata Rias sambil memeluk Naruto.

Dengan Naruto? Jangan ditanya. Otaknya sedang _blank_.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Ini _fanfic_ baru. Idenya dadakan.

 **AN:** Dunia Naruto dan DxD bersatu. Tidak ada makhluk supernatural di _fic_ ini. Rias dan yang lainnya adalah manusia. Tentang kekuatan di sini terdapat beberapa golongan, diantaranya; Chakra, Sihir, Sacred Gear, dan Senjutsu.

Segitu saja dulu yang saya sampaikan. Jangan lupa _review_!

 **Salam anti-mainstream!**


End file.
